scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sing (Disney and BBC Style)
Disney and BBC's Movie Spoof of "Sing (2016)". Cast: * Buster Moon - Bob the Builder * Rosita - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Mike - Varian (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) * Ash - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Eddie Noodleman - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Meena - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Johnny - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Gunter - Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Eddie Noodleman - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Miss Crawly - Akiko (Wishfart) * Nana Noodleman - Mrs. Portillo (Handy Manny) * Judith - Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) * Meena's Mother - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Meena's Grandmother - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Meena's Grandfather - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Norman - Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Big Daddy (Marcus) - Cornelius Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Lance - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Becky - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Nancy - Karmi (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Bob the News Reporter Dog - Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) * Bears - Elmo, Grover and Telly (Sesame Street) * Casper - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Rosita & Norman's piglets - Various Cartoon Human Kids Characters Other Cast: * Baboon that Attacks Mike - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Richard the Buffalo - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Pete the Camel - Bob (It’s a Big Big World) * Ray the Snail - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Penguin Butler - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * The Q-Teez - Baby Jaguar, Benny, Tico, Isa & Diego * Johnny's Two Uncles - Postman Pat and Fireman Sam * Frog Trio - Gill, Little Bear and Bot * Bunny Trio - Millie (Helluva Boss), Charmer (The Animals of Farthing Woods) and Bluey * Puffin Trio - Bob (Minions), Norrie (Hey Duggee) and Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) * Shrimp Trio - Rosie Redd, Mandarin Orange and Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Barbershop Turtles - Fleegle, Bingo, Dropper and Snorky * Kangaroo Mother and Joey Kid - Judy Neutron and Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) * Young Nana Noodleman - Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Young Buster Moon - Young Bob the Builder * Buster Moon's Father - Robert (Bob the Builder) Movie Used: * Sing (2016) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Handy Manny (2006) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Wishfart (2017) * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) * Sofia the First (2013) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Sesame Street (1969) * Oliver & Company (1988) * It's a Big Big World (2006) * Dora the Explorer (2000) * Go, Diego, Go! (2006) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Fireman Sam (1987) * Bubble Guppies (2011) * Little Bear (1995) * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Helluva Boss (2019) * The Animals of Farthing Woods (1992) * Bluey (2018) * Minions (2015) * Hey Duggee (2014) * Angry Birds Stella (2014) * Rainbow Rangers (2018) * The Banana Splits (1968) * The Banian Splits Movie (2019) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (2002) Voices: * Neil Morrissey as Bob the Builder * Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupain-Cheng * Jeremy Jordan as Varian * Yeardley Smith as Cecilia Nuthatch * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Stephany Seki as Akiko * Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Portillo * Anna Camp as Ivy * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Laura Bailey as Princess Odette * Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek * Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste * Tim Selleck as Cornelius Robinson * Joey Shea as Louie * Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie * Haley Tju as Karmi * Peter Kay as Big Chris * Richard Briers as Robert Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Buster Moon Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Rosita Varian.png|Varian as Mike Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Ash Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Eddie Noodleman Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Meena Wilbur Robinson.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Johnny Lewis Robinson.png|Lewis Robinson as Gunter Akiko.png|Akiko as Miss Crawley Mrs. Portillo.png|Mrs. Portillo as Nana Noodleman Princess Ivy.png|Ivy as Judith Amber.png|Amber as Meena's Mother Odette.png|Odette as Meena's Grandmother Derek.png|Derek as Meena's Grandfather Adrien Agreste Square.png|Adrien Agreste as Norman Cornelius.jpg|Cornelius Robinson as Big Daddy Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (1).jpg|Louie as Lance New Anne Marie.jpg|Anne-Marie as Becky Karmi.jpg|Karmi as Nancy Big Chris 2.png|Big Chris as Bob the News Reporter Dog Hildegard.png|Hildegard as Young Nana Young Bob.jpg|Young Bob as Young Buster Moon Robert.png|Robert as Buster Moon's Father Category:Disney and BBC Category:Sing Movie Spoofs Category:Sing Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies